


On A Scale Of 1 To 5...

by rosweldrmr



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, TheDeckerstarNetwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosweldrmr/pseuds/rosweldrmr
Summary: And it still amazes her, sometimes, where she's ended up: in love with The Devil; miracle child, touched by divinity; trapped in a war between angels and demons. And she's on the wrong side. | Or the one where Chloe and Lucifer share a quiet moment together before they go into battle.





	On A Scale Of 1 To 5...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivorygraves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorygraves/gifts), [stanakvtic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=stanakvtic).



> Joint gift from [rosweldrmr](http://www.rosweldrmr.tumblr.com/) & [kirayukimuras](http://www.kirayukimuras.tumblr.com/) for [lourengerman](http://www.lourengerman.tumblr.com/) & [ivorygraves](http://www.ivorygraves.tumblr.com/) for [thedeckerstarnetwork](http://www.thedeckerstarnetwork.tumblr.com/)'s first partnered exchange "[We are Real](https://thedeckerstarnetwork.tumblr.com/post/157494784877/w-e-a-r-e-r-e-a-l-hello-dear-deckerstar)". There is also a gifset and [edit](http://kirayukimuras.tumblr.com/post/159988753876/federico-garc%C3%ADa-lorca-for-lourengerman-and) as gifts. You can find those [here](rosweldrmr.tumblr.com/tagged/thedeckerstarnetwork).

 

 

  
   
 

 

* * *

 

“What are we up to?” Chloe asks, checking her handgun’s magazine for ammo and clearing the chamber.

“57 feet,” Lucifer answers, already syncing up his smart watch.

“Make it 60, just in case. We don't want a repeat of the Lakewood incident,” she tells him.

“How could I have possibly known you were going to drive _into_ the building!” He argues. And the way he smiles tells her he knows she’s teasing. It feels good to joke about it now, but at the time it had been terrifying. A few more minutes of her trapped in her car, and he would have bled out.

“Just keep an eye on our locations,” she instructs, holstering her gun. “If you're hurt--” she begins but her voice cuts off. She doesn't want the distraction of worrying about him, but if he _does_ get hurt, she knows she can't help him. It's a terrible feeling. But at least she knows Maze has their backs, in case it comes to that.

“I know,” Lucifer says, and his voice turns soft and gentle, the way it does when he kisses her goodbye in the morning. “I know the feeling,” he confesses and she knows what he means. She knows he's felt that same helplessness, watching her dying in a hospital bed. It was that same helplessness that'd sent both of them to Hell, for the sake of the other.

“Just, stay alert. If our proximity alert goes off, it doesn't matter what else is going on, you get out of there,” she instructs. She knows he hates the idea of running, but she won't allow herself to be used against him. Not again.

She may have been created to be his greatest weakness by his asshole siblings while his father was off doing whatever the hell it was he did, but that didn't mean she was just going to play right into their hands. It’d taken a while, and some trial and error, but eventually they figured out a good method to keep a safe enough distance between them so she wouldn't be a liability.

But that, of course, means that when it comes time for things like this - things like life or death, things saving the world - they can’t be together. That, still, seems like the worst part. Having to say goodbye before each mission, separating every time there’s a threat. It feels unnatural. Especially when her first instinct is always to protect the people she loves.

“Aye aye, Captain!” He snaps and salutes. She rolls her eyes in response. She's pretty sure he's more excited about her promotion than she is. He _loves_ calling her Captain.

“Ready?” She asks, and she can feel a tingle in her fingers and chest from the adrenaline starting to kick in. So when Lucifer reaches out and grabs her wrist, halting her exit, she has the added focus from it coursing through her veins to watch, with startling clarity, as he pulls her back to him for a kiss.

She can see the way his eyes go round and his lips part. The way his breathing halts and he leans into her. And it still amazes her, sometimes, where she's ended up: in love with The Devil; miracle child, touched by divinity; trapped in a war between angels and demons.

And she's on the wrong side.

Well, not the _wrong side_. She knows, with every fiber of her being, that what they are fighting for is _right_. But the side of the devil. Fighting _against_ Heaven, against angels, it still _feels_ wrong sometimes. But in a world of absent Gods and genocidal angels Chloe has been forced to reconsider a lot of things. Not the least of which is her faith in Lucifer.

The kiss is rushed and a little desperate. She knows he's worried about her, but after so many of these missions, he's learned not to voice his concern. And, like a language, she's learned to interpret the deeper meaning of each of his kisses. The way he catches her wrist, the way he waits till she's almost gone (almost like an afterthought), the way he pulls her to him, the way he cradles her cheek and rubs the pad of his thumb up her cheekbone, the way he touches his forehead to hers before he releases her, the length of time it takes for him to pull away - all of it adds up to his level of concern at the time. As a result, she's learned that the pressure of his lips against hers is directly proportional to the amount of mortal danger she's about to be in.

Today's kiss isn't too bad. She ranks them on a scale of 1 to 5. Today is a solid 3. Which is a far cry from the 7 last year, just before she was captured and taken hostage in Heaven: the one place he couldn't dare reach her. It was almost like he somehow _knew_ that she would be taken.

It took them a while, but eventually (with some help), they were able to bring her home.

“Take care of Dan and Ella,” she says, trying to remember the order of their goodbye. His kisses always leave her reeling for a few seconds, trying to remember how to put herself back together again.

“I doubt Detective Douche will allow me the pleasure of rescuing his paramour,” Lucifer points out and Chloe smiles. He's probably right. She knows, first hand, how protective Dan can be.

“Ella’s in good hands,” she nods. She lingers by the doorway of the storage closet they've been using as a prep room. She knows they need to separate, they need him at full strength right now. But for some reason, she feels like she should say something else.

“Captain?” He asks and she smiles. There is just something so comforting about him calling her by rank, with those wide, expressive eyes. She realizes it must feel it too, her apprehension. She doesn’t want to leave him. Not yet. Just a few more seconds…

“We should move in together,” she says suddenly. “When this is all over,” she clarifies, just in case he thinks she means right this second.

“What about Maze, and Trixie?”

“Maze spends most of her time at Linda’s anyway. And Trixie,” she pauses, considering how best to phrase it. “She loves you,” she finally settles on.

“That seems to be a common trait of the Decker women,” he jokes and she smiles.

“True,” she admits, her smile stretching wider. “So, what do you say?” She asks again. They practically live together already. But the ‘nearly’ of it bothers her. Like he's purposefully kept Lux’s penthouse as a ‘just in case’ all this time. And for some reason, she feels like he's doing it _for her_. Like he's been trying to give her an easy out, if she ever decided that angels and devils and wacky supernatural apocalypses got to be too much for her. It's like he's still waiting for her to run away screaming because of who he is.

Because he still doesn't realize that she will always choose him. No matter what happens, no matter who Heaven throws at them, she has faith in him. And she refuses to take one more step until she can make him understand that.

“I thought you’d never ask,” he finally says, his smile pulling his lips tight, exposing the whites of his teeth. She loves his smile, this one in particular. The one that's part joy, part mischief, and all Lucifer. The way his eyebrows lift up and can practically feel the devilry coming off in him waves. In some ways, she still feels stupid for not realizing who he was much, much sooner. All the clues had been there. She just couldn’t accept the impossibility of it until she absolutely had to.

Then she's gone, running down the hall of the abandoned hospital, watching the gps tracker count the growing distance between them. Each step she takes away from him, the safer he is.

She knows he'll protect Dan and Ella, there no one safer in Heaven or Hell.

“You look happy,” Maze comments as she falls in step with Chloe. Her knives are out and she has that edge to her she normally does before a fight. The one that makes Chloe feel like she could cut herself if she looked at Maze the wrong way.

“I asked him to move in with me,” Chloe says and Maze barks a laugh, throwing her head back.

“About time,” she says and Chloe chuckles.

“I guess this means it's time for you to make it official too,” Chloe points out and Maze’s pace falters for half a second.

“Guess so,” she finally says and Chloe smiles widely. She loves seeing her friends happy, and the way Maze runs her tongue over her right incisor, like she's testing it's point for keenness, Chloe knows she's trying to hide a smile.

“Where's Amenadiel?” Chloe asks as they approach the surgical wing.

“Waiting for your signal,” Maze confirms.

“Okay,” Chloe nods and pulls her gun. She knows the bullets won't stop them, but tiny flecks of demon-blade-metal coated on the tips will at least ensure they stay down a few seconds, giving Maze enough time to wing-scalp them. “Remember, our only goal is to rescue Abuiora[1]. Once we get her out, she can give us the book we need to summon Hahaiah[2], and we finally get one step ahead of Michael[3] and Orifiel[4].”

“I hope that bastard Aalbiel[5] is there,” Maze says through gritted teeth. Chloe knows the feeling. They've been dealing with Michael’s henchmen for years now and all of them have some revenge to visit on him. But Maze more than most. He was, after all, the reason she was sent to Hell in the first place. Not to mention a few months ago when he tried to kill Linda.

Maze had a special kind of rage for those who wronged her family.

“If he is, you know what to do,” Chloe says and tosses Maze one of their homemade angel grenades. They were actually more like IEDs than grenades, but the combination of spells and bits of holy light (that Chloe stole when she was dragged to Heaven) were harmless to humans and demons, but debilitating to angels. They were the equivalent of genetically-targeted flashbangs.

“With pleasure,” Maze says and clips the canister to her belt.

Instinctually, they both pause just outside the double doors that lead to where Lucifer’s sister, Abuiora, is being held. She was one of the few angels that took humanity’s side when Michael and Orifiel started their ‘cleansing’ of Earth. She was young, just a child by human appearance, which made it even harder for Chloe - knowing she was being tortured for helping them.

She cocks her gun and takes a deep breath. “Let's do this,” she whispers to Maze, checking her watch one last time - just to make sure Lucifer’s signal was a safe distance away.

“Yes ma’am,” Maze responds and kicks in the doors.

Chloe is half a step behind her, providing cover and scanning the room for their target.

But no matter what's waiting to them, she knows they'll be okay. She trusts them all - Lucifer, Maze, Dan, Ella, even Amenadiel, with her life. Because she knows she wouldn't be here today without them.

* * *

[1] Reveals rare books if requested. The Angel of the second and third Heavens.

[2] An Angel of the Order of Thrones. He influences thoughts and reveals hidden mysteries to mortals.

[3] Archangel of the Sun. Angel of chaos and one of the Angels of creation, truth and snow.

[4] Angel of the Apocalypse and one of the Angels of creation and the Angel of the wilderness.

[5] Assists the Archangel Michael.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short, but I ran out of time on my 13 other EPIC fics. Maybe someday I'll finish the other ones and post them. 
> 
> * [Angel source](http://www.archangels-and-angels.com/aa_pages/angels_general/angels_index.html)


End file.
